Return of an Ally
by Maria65
Summary: After a request from a resident in Colony 9, the group decides to see what is going on, only to see a Telethia. Something is off though, and the Telethia reveals to be someone else. Not everything is as it seems. (Set after Alvis' betrayal.) Willow belongs to IcyErythNights, Rated T for fighting.


Keyara sighed as she patrolled Colony 9, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. One of the residents had asked the group, during one of their visits, to patrol the colony at night. They said they had heard weird noise's and see a weird monster flying about at night. Shulk, being the good guy he was, instantly agreed, saying the colony was his home. The others agreed, mainly because Shulk had agreed, but Keyara suddenly felt odd...like someone was watching her.

_'What's going on?'_ Keyara thought, and glanced left and right...feeling uneasy.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like wings flapping, and gasped, looking into the starry sky. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw it was a Telethia, but something was odd...this Telethia was more...dragon-looking, none like the Telethia she has ever seen. She yelped in surprise as the Telethia flew right over her, causing a gust of wind to hit her, and some of the houses window's to rattle. Keyara growled, and followed it, sending a pulse of ether through the ground to alert her friends, even as she followed to Telethia to Angora Shore. Jumping over the railing, she hit the water, and, using ether; sped toward Angora Shore to stop the Telethia.

**With the others:** Everyone ran to the platform just outside of the Military, and looked around.

"Where is she?!" Shulk asked, worried, having known Keyara was here.

First they lost Dickson, then Alvis, and he begged to whatever was out there that Keyara hadn't been taken. Zanza would pay, that he would make sure of. Keyara had been broken when Alvis betrayed them, and while Shulk knew the reason, he promised Alvis he wouldn't admit anything until they they got to him.

"I don't know, but we all felt it from this location." Melia stated, and looked around.

"Hey, what's that?" Willow asked, seeing something white heading their way.

"Is that...ether?" Reyn asked, before Dunbans' eyes widened in shock.

"Get back!" Dunban shouted, grabbing Melia and pulling her back, even as the others back up.

They were still blown back a little as a blast of ether hit the central platform, blowing the side off. They looked up, and saw Keyara attacking a Telethia, and gasped. Shulk was frozen in horror; he promised Alvis he would protect Keyara, as had the others. Shulk was the first to get up, and jump off, followed by Fiora, and Melia, the rest following after they got up.

**With Keyara:** Keyara thought that she would have a hard time against the Telethia, but something seemed wrong...the Telethia was...playing with her. Keyara detected playful ether coming from the Telethia, and cocked a brow. Why was it playing? Keyara swung, trying to cut a wing off, but it stopped and raised the wing, causing Keyara to stumble. It's body trembled, and glaring at it, Keyara realized the Telethia was laughing.

"Stupid beast." Keyara mumbled, and went to strike, but it flew back a bit, and seemed to still be laughing.

"Why you little-!" Keyara growled, before she saw Shulk jumped to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, breathless, and Keyara nodded.

"Yeah, but there is something up with this Telethia." Keyara mumble, staring at the Telethia confused.

Suddenly the Telethia roared in pain, and Keyara gasped as she saw Reyn had attacked the Telethia. Suddenly a wave of ether hit Keyara that made her eyes widen in shock...that ether...there was no way!

"Stop, don't hurt her!" Keyara shouted, running to stop Reyn and the others.

"Keyara!" Shulk shouted, trying to stop her.

"Stop everyone, don't hurt her!" Keyara shouted, getting before the wounded Telethia, throwing her arms out.

"Wh-what?" Reyn asked, even as the others stared at her, shocked.

"Please...don't hurt her." Keyara asked, as tears suddenly flowed down her face, and the others relaxed.

Everyone tensed, though, when the Telethia moved, and wrapped its neck around Keyara affectionately.

"Is it really you?" Keyara asked, and the Telethia moved away, the wounds healing.

"It can heal itself?" Sharla asked, shocked.

Suddenly it flew up, but Keyara jumped on the Telethia, wanting answers.

"Answer me! Is it really you?!" Keyara shouted, and the Telethia flew off.

"Damn it! We have to go after her!" Shulk shouted, worry in his blue eyes.

"It head toward the Bionis Leg. Let's hurry!" Fiora stated, and they all nodded.

**Bionis Leg:** They got to the Bionis Leg, and it didn't take long to spot Keyara and the Telethia. They were at the spot where Jujus' Buggy had crashed, and quickly ran over there, wondering what was going on.

"Please, tell me. Are you her?" Keyara pleaded, wanting answers.

"Keyara, are you okay?" Willow asked, and Keyara nodded.

"Yes, but the Telethia refuses to give me an answer of some sort." Keyara asked, when suddenly everyone heard a voice in their head.

**"I was waiting for the others to get here, and the Colony wasn't exactly a good place to talk"** the Telethia said, and they stared at it in shock, except Willow.

"Y-You can talk?!" Reyn shouted, staggering back in surprise.

**"Yes, we can. Many Telethia speak through the mind, but it takes years to learn this ability, much less, discover it."** The Telethia said, and Keyara sighed.

"Who are you? What was with the playing earlier?" Keyara demanded, purple eyes serious.

**"It saddens me you do not recognize my voice, Goddess Keyara."** The Telethia said, and Keyara froze, the others shocked.

"How do you know of Keyaras' past?" Willow asked calmly, her red eyes now in a glare.

**"Because I was around when Keyara was a Goddess, and we all knew her as Goddess Keyara. I see you went with your plans, and became a mortal."** The Telethia said, and Keyara sighed.

"Yes I did, but how should I recognize a voice that was from centuries ago? I don't really remember much of that time." Keyara stated, and the Telethia chuckled.

**"That makes sense. Then, I shall reveal my true form."** the Telethia said, and started glowing.

"You can transform at will?!" Melia shouted, shocked; and the Telethia nodded.

When the glow faded, a High Entian woman, with silver hair to her mid back in a low ponytail, with long white wings, was standing before them. She was wearing a white dress that went to her feet, what had silver and gold trimming. She had sleeves that were unattached to the torso, with two sapphire gems attached to the top of each sleeve, and the sleeves were trimmed gold and silver as well. The torso wrapped around the back of her neck, with a sapphire gem attaching the string to the torso. Over all, she was extremely beautiful. What shocked them was that the tips of her wings and hair were a light blue, with the wing tips the only type glowing. Keyaras' eyes widen in shock as she took the High Entias' image in...it was impossible.

"Hello Keyara, it's been awhile." The High Entia smiled sweetly at her, and Keyara sank to her knee's.

"Nahlia...I...I thought you were dead." Keyara said, but the High Entia, Nahlia, smiled.

"No, I'm not dead. After I transformed into a Telethia, and lived during the war, I began trying to regain my mind. After I was sure I was back, I began to try and find a way to revert to my old self, but before I could, I was captured. Lorithia used me, and a few others for experiments on us, but I can't remember what happened. So much time had passed, but every now and then I saw Alvis. He was trying to reason with Lorithia to let us go, but she refused. It was awhile ago that I broke out, and escaped. I was originally the Telethia that Melia was to kill, but the attention was drawn to another Telethia. Either way, after I escaped, I realized that I could transform from Telethia to High Entia, but I was left with the different colors." Nahlia explained, before she got on her knee's, and hugged Keyara tightly.

"I am happy to see you again...Keyara." Nahlia said, and Keyara hugged back.

"And I am happy to see you as well, Nahlia." Keyara said, and Nahlia smiled as she pulled away.

Keyara returned the smile, glad to have her long time friend back. Nahlia had always been there for Keyara after she gave away her powers, and had been like a second mother, or maybe an older sister. All Keyara cared about was that she had someone back, someone who understood everything about her, someone who knew what had happened.


End file.
